When Forth Walls Are Tapped on & Broken, & References Are Everywhere
by AverytheOncer
Summary: spoiler alert: if you haven't seen all of seasons 1, 2, and 3 of OUAT, you shouldn't read this. Hello, FanFiction! I'm The Squirrel Queen (you can abbreviate it to TSQ) and I don't have a FanFiction account! I'm too lazy ANYWAY! I had the idea of making a OUAT fanfic a while ago and AverytheOncer is lettin' me use her account cuz we both love it. Disclaimer at the end.


**When Forth Walls Are Tapped on and Broken, and References Are Everywhere **

*spoiler alert: if you haven't seen all of seasons 1, 2, and 3 of OUAT, you shouldn't read this.

Henry's POV

Again. I wake up at night. Why it's never daytime here, I'll never know. Most of the Lost Boys are out of camp, maybe they're trying to stop Emma and Mom from finding me. I try glaring at anyone who looks at me, but the Lost Boys usually laugh and turn away. The longer I sit here drawing pictures in the dirt, the more worried I get about Pan. I'm afraid what he'll do to Emma and Mom and Grams and Gramps, but I don't want to let magic die! And-!

"Hello, Henry! I'm hoping you've made up your mind already. Will you help me now?" I see Peter's feet and I turn to look at him. When I don't respond, he sits down next to me.

"I know it's a big responsibility, but we don't have much time. If magic dies, bad things will happen. I don't think your parents would understand. If you help me, you'd probably be considered a hero. Neverland needs magic."

"If I save magic, then- then Neverland will be saved and nothing else will happen, right?" I don't know if Peter or my family is right, I don't know if Peter is bad, I don't know if he's good, and I wish this was easier than convincing Emma to save Storybrooke!

"Of course, Henry. I'm only trying to-"

"Sir!" Peter and I turn to see one of the Lost Boys, "We've spotted intruders on near the edge of camp."

Peter rolls his eyes and says, "It's probably that pesky, um, _thieving _group again. You know what to do if they arrive," Peter waves the Lost Boy away and turns back to me.

"But, sir! I've never seen them on the island before."

"What!? That's impossible! I would have known if anyone else came to the island."

We hear rustling and the Lost Boys shouting near the edge of the clearing before we run out and spot two teenage girls stumbling out of the bushes.

"Ugh! I really really hope there ain't any poison ivy or something around here! I don't know if I'm immune!" says the blonde with glasses and a purple jacket.

"Annie, those bushes back there are deadly and we got out alive! Calm down already!" says the taller girl in black boots and brown and blonde hair.

The taller girl notices us first and stares wide eyed at us until her eyes land on me and Peter. She nudges the blonde and she looks up from picking leaves off her clothes and stares at us too. The blonde's face lights up and she suppresses a squeal before tugging her friend down and hurriedly whispering to her. After a moment, the blonde takes a deep breath.

"Hello, people. My name is Annie and this is Avery and we just stumbled in here so I'd rather not get an arrow to the knee," she said and pointedly looked at one of the Lost Boys with an arrow pointed at her. At this the Lost Boys parted away and Peter walked up in front of the girls.

"Well, you aren't very welcome here so would you mind leaving?" By the tone of Peter's voice, he really meant it as a command, though I didn't understand why these girls were that unwelcome.

*snort* "Well, _excuse_ me, _princess_, but I can't help it if I prefer it in this dimension!" Annie says while stomping her foot and crossing her arms. Avery smiles and rolls her eyes. I look at Peter and he looks shocked by Annie's comment, though I'm trying to hold back a laugh.

Avery says, "Look, we're just lost, but we kinda don't wanna leave cause you're here," at this she points at me and Peter, "so, sorry, but Annie's gonna hafta glomp you now."

"Wha-?!" Peter barely got a word in before Annie charged full sprint at Peter, and jumped on him. As Peter lay on the ground under Annie with a gaping mouth, Annie spoke too incredibly fast to understand before squeezing him one last time and jumping off him.

Annie took a deep breath, along with what I assume were breathing gestures, before adding, "Sorry, you're, like, probably one of the coolest people ever! I kinda had to fangirl there…lolz, sorry."

There was one of the most awkward silences ever before Peter jumped up and got in Annie's face and yelled, "How _dare_ you come into _my_ camp and ridicule **me** in front of these people! You will **pay** for showing such _**impudence**_!"

A scary aura started radiating off of Peter and I could only think of how glad I was not to help Peter earlier. As Peter glared at her, Annie looked confusedly at Peter before turning to Avery and saying, "Does he really wanna do that? Wow, he's dumber than I thought," and she turned back to Peter with a smirk more evil than Mr. Gold's. Peter roared in rage and I flinched as he built up energy in his hand and blasted it at Annie. There was a moment of silence before an orange and purple explosion sent Peter, and only Peter flying backwards into a tree. When the dust cleared, Annie stood there beaming at Peter with glowing red eyes and an orange aura around her. By the time Peter stood back up, the aura and eyes faded back to normal. Peter glared at the Lost Boys before yelling.

"What are you standing there for?! Attack the intruders!"

With that, the Lost Boys charged at the girls. I cried out as they reached the girls, but I shouldn't have worried. I see an orange glow coming from the center of the group attacking Annie, and a black glow from where Avery was. In a moment, a flash of orange and a flash of black cut through the clearing and all the Lost Boys are tied up on the ground with Annie and Avery standing as they were before they disappeared under the mobs of boys. With a whoop, Annie races over to Avery and they both begin ranting about how 'awesome that was' and how 'they kicked serious butt.' Peter stares at the incapacitated Lost Boys before whipping his head to the girls. I can tell he's about to attack them again when I hear shouting coming from outside of camp. I recognize one of those voices! No, two! They're my family! They've come to save me! I try running towards their voices, but Peter grabs me by the collar. Annie and Avery look at each other in excitement and Avery turns around and steps back into the undergrowth.

Peter laughs and whispers, "Even one of your random 'friends' just left you. If you help me, we'll be friends forever."

The way he says that send shivers up my spine. I spin my head around and try hitting Peter, but he flies up in the air and grabs at something behind me. Suddenly, pain! Pain everywhere! I try hanging on to reality, but all I can hear, see, feel is pain!

Regina's POV

I hear Henry scream in pain and rage fills my body. I run faster and call out for Henry as I reach Pan's camp. About 10 feet in the air, Pan floats while trying to pull out Henry's shadow.

"Pan!" I yell. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well, you're definitely here early. I wasn't expecting you 'till you were too late to save Henry. I guess I'll have to take his shadow now," Pan then proceeded in trying to **rip my son's shadow out**. Just as I was about to try to curse Pan into next week, a teenage girl walks in front of me. Just as I was about to tell her off she pulled out a red and white ball.

"I choose you! Pikachu!" And the imbecile proceeded in throwing the ball at Pan.

Pan scoffed when it bounced off of him, but at the last second, the ball opened up and Pan got sucked inside! The ball landed on the ground with a _thunk_ and Henry floated in midair a moment before falling. A second teenager came out of nowhere and caught him. I rushed over to the girl lowering Henry to the ground and held Henry as I felt Emma kneel next to me and take Henry's pulse. I glared at Emma a moment before turning to the ball Pan was in. It rocked back and forth while flashing before a dulled note sounded and the ball stilled. The blonde girl ran up the ball and picked it up.

"Yes! Avery! I caught a Peter Pan! Wait, that was too easy…aw man! Pan must be at, like, level three or something! Poo…I wanted to catch 'em all." The second girl, apparently named Avery, walked up to the first girl and yelled at her to let Pan go. At that thought, I stood up and walked over to the teens.

"Who are you and why would you let Pan back out?"

The teens turned to us, startled no doubt, and stared at me. The one named Avery spoke up first.

"Hello, Regina, my name is Avery and this squirrel is Annie. Ignore her, she's trying to be 'the best there ever was.' Yeah, we just saved you guys a lot of trouble, and Annie's a huge Peter Pan fan, so she's probably gonna glomp him right after she lets him loose."

I turned to 'Annie' and said, "You will not let Pan loose and you will give the ball to me before you break something," then a thought occurred to me, "How do you know me or Pan?"

Annie laughed and said, "First of all, we ain't even from around here, long story. Secondly, as if I'd give you the pokéball! You ain't the boss o me! And third, I don't _know-know_ you I only _know_ you," and she smiled as if her answer saved the universe.

I growled, feeling a migraine already. I turned back to Henry and I saw behind the crowd that had accumulated around Henry, Gold and Neil! The teens must have seen my expression, because they jumped in front of me and Avery said, "Oh, yeah I kinda saved Neil and found Rumplestilskin. You're welcome!"

Annie squealed and ran at Gold before he could react and had him crushed in a bear hug trying to keep from falling over. I laughed and pointed out, "Well, look who finally cares enough to come back to us."

Everyone, including Henry, looked at the two missing family members in shock. Emma stood up and gaped at Neil while Henry ran to him and hugged him. While Neil and Henry were having an _unwanted_ reunion, Gold was trying desperately to pry Annie off of himself, his curses barely audible above Annie's voice. It was impossible to understand a word she was saying, she was talking so fast! Emma walked towards Neil and Henry pulled himself from Neil and looked between them. I motioned to Henry to come to me, and I smiled when he did.

"Aww! Floof everywhere!" Annie said as she jumped off of Gold, "Henry, you better appreciate your mom 'cause you're probably one of two people who could ever truly love her. Y'know, besides the fans and all."

"Annie, I've told you before not to break the forth wall like that!" her friend Avery said.

"Hey, Averoo. Guess what?" Avery replied with a 'what?' before Annie pointed to Hook and smiled. Avery and Annie looked at each other nodded and ran at Hook as he glared at Neil. They both tackled Hook, knocking him over when they hugged him and ranted on too fast to comprehend.

"What the-? Who in the bloody blazes are you?!" Hook yelled when the shock left his system. Annie jumped up and turned to the majority of our group.

Bowing dramatically, she said, "I, as well as my friend, are deeply apologetic for glomping slash mauling any and all of you. We, however, avoid all responsibility for deaths and or injuries we cause to you and the chances of you actually catching us and getting any sort of revenge is smaller than my attention span. Also, if you see slash meet a man who goes by 'The Doctor', we were never here and are in an entirely different dimension," With a dramatic nod, Annie turned to Avery and a purple-faced Hook, pulled out a crowbar (from where?!), and pried Avery off of Hook. I rolled my eyes and went back to worrying over Henry.

"Pan! I choose you!"

I turned to Annie throwing the 'pokeball' at the ground and a pouting Avery staring at a scared Hook. Before anyone could catch it, the ball bounced off the ground and opened, releasing a red, human-shaped form that faded into Pan.

Peter Pan's POV

'_I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life. Why me? WHY?!'_ was all I could think as I tiredly leaned against the side of the ball. After expending all my power on trying to escape, I could hardly move. Sitting in silence, I could hear the blonde idiot yelling about Rumplestiltskin. I hoped she was trying to kill him.

A seeming eternity passed before I felt the ball tilt and hit the ground hard. In a flash of light, I was free, able to finally get the power I deserve. I smirked and turned around, only to see everyone standing there with the blonde idiot smiling at me.

"Did you let me out? Ha! Stupid move on your part. Now none of you can stop me. I will-"

The blonde idiot tackled me, almost breaking my arm in the process. I heard those morons laughing at me!

"Get off me!"

"No! I'm prolly one of your biggest fans **evrrrrrrrrrrrrr**! Second, only, to your son of course. I mean, _everyone_ loves Rumpy."

Annie's POV

Lol. They didn't know that~

"Annie!"

Aww, fudge.

Avery pulls me off of Pan saying, "You know revealing the plot like that will just catch _his_ attention! Do you want us to get caught?!"

I mockingly pondered a moment, tapping my chin in thought before shrugging and jumping on Pan's back.

"Pan, use fly!"

Pan was about to respond when he suddenly jumped up into the air and flew up. He looked at me in confusion as I told him to land back down, him obviously being forced to do so. We landed in front of a ticked Avery and a confused crowd of fairytales.

Before Avery could chew me out, I quick said in one breath, "Avery, don't kill me! The Doc already knows 'cause Max and Fang let it slip when he was questioning them and he's been keeping an eye on us with Paradox's help and I'm sorry for not telling you 'cause this happened just before we me Layton and I fangirled so bad I forgot and I kept forgetting and O MY GOSH Rumpy, could you make a potion that'd help me remember stuff?! *GASP* I can't breathe"

Avery rolled her eyes before smirking and threatening me like I've threatened her, "Fine then, I will confiscate your _Rumplestiltskin_ privileges."

"Then I'll take your Hook privileges!"

"Nope. I already confiscated yours."

With a half-true glare at her, I mumbled 'fine' and pulled out my phone to text the Doctor.

_Hey Doc_

_I revealed plots stuff in ouat land. Averys angry. Can u come over?_

I put away my put away my phone and put up a finger to the others, signifying to them to wait. In a flash, Paradox walked out from behind a tree.

"Hello, girls! The Doctor was worried you'd do something like this and he would rather you head on back to your Grimm friends. Clean up here and I'll take you back"

I pouted and turned to Avery. She said, "Annie, should we?"

I nodded and we did our little handshake-high-five. A flash of light brought us all, including the lost boys and Wendy, back to Storybrooke. Before Pan could ask how we got us back, and before anyone could have a sappy reunion, Avery spoke up.

"Alright everybody! We're gonna be going soon, so we gotta explain some stuff. First off, Hook and Emma, you two are soul mates and Neil needs to get a life," I jumped in at this.

"Not that we're telling you what to do, we just think you're the cutest couple ever and I believe Neil needs to hook up with Mulan for reasons I am not at the liberty to divulge at this time. Secondly, Regina, you are loved and there is a chance of you finding true love, but I can't say more than that. Sorry!"

"And finally, Pan, get a life. Stop trying to steal other peoples'. It's not nice. Also, if you were to try to find us in this world, we would probably be dead, so don't go looking for something we just told you," Avery closed before turning to me. With a nod to Paradox, he motioned for us to follow and we did, but not before a quick hug for Hook and Rumpy from Avery and I respectively. As we turned a corner, I could hear Pan saying, 'What in magic's name just happened? 'before we waved and passed through the portal to the Grimm universe.

THE END

Hello, FanFIction! I'm The Squirrel Queen (you can abbreviate it to TSQ) and I don't have a FanFiction account! I'm too lazy…ANYWAY! I had the idea of making a OUAT fanfic a while ago and AverytheOncer is lettin' me use her account cuz we both love it. 3

DISCLAIMER: Neither me nor AverytheOncer own Once Upon A Time or any other copyrighted stuff mentioned in this fanfic. I own the way the events went down and me and AverytheOncer own Annie and Avery respectively.

~The Squirrel Queen


End file.
